


Jessie's rough day

by Slashaddict96



Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Face Slapping, Femslash, Kinktober, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Pre-Femslash, Smut, Strangulation, Vaginal Fingering, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Jessie has had a rough day and Christina helps her feel better





	Jessie's rough day

_Jessie was lounging on the couch replaying her most awful day ever in her head she's so glad she finally gets to wear her sweatpants and sweatshirt with no bra underneath and messy bun,_

_As she was just about to fall asleep she heard a woman's voice in the room it was Mrs. Ross hopefully she wasn't gonna give her another project with the kids to do she thought,_

hey, jess everything okay? Asks Christina 

Yeah just a bad day with the kids nothing too serious Jessie replied 

_Christina than sat on the couch next to Jessie pulling her legs over her lap she's done that a lot before so it's not unusual_

you know there are other ways to get rid of stress Jessie says, Christina, now threading her fingers through the messy bun

Oh yeah like what? Asks Jessie 

_Christina than leaned in kissing Jessie passionately_

_Jessie than pulled away but went back in for more tasting the sweet wine that coated Christina's lips_

_Christina than pulled away reaching her hands under Jessie's sweatshirt pulling hard on her already erect nipples_

god I can't wait to suck these plump breasts Come on let's go to my room says Christina in a stern voice pulling Jessie from the couch

_they than rushed upstairs once they were Christina pushed Jessie against the door kissing her once more Jessie than began placing kisses down Christina's neck leaving her to moan out softly_

Oh jess 

_Jessie pulled away stripping her sweatshirt off leaving her breasts to bounce Christina wasted no time in grabbing them placing her mouth around the hard nipple after suckling the right one she gave the same love to the left one the suckling sounds were making Jessie's pussy ache, Christina than pushed Jessie onto her soft bed climbing on top of her straddling her kissing her down her stomach once she reached the hem of her sweatpants she yanked them down revealing light blue panties with a nice wet center which she liked before going any further she unzipped her black tight cocktail dress stripping it off her shoulders she than undid her black matching bra throwing it to the side_

you know Jessie I haven't fucked a woman in such a long time my marriage is failing I hate having to sleep with the same man over and over pretending to enjoy him fucking me says, Christina, pulling Jessie's panties down roughly,

_she than thenher tongue over the wet slit leaving Jessie to moan loudly,_

_Christina smirked she loved knowing she was the one making her moan she loved knowing she was in control of this young virgin lady she than began suckling around the clit making Jessie's legs shake_

oh, girl, you have no idea what your in for says Christina raising up letting her dress hit the floor

_she than pulled out some rope out from under the bed she slid her black panties off jumped on Jessie straddling her once more she grabbed her wrists and began to tie them to the bed board_

_After tieing her nice and tight she began to rub her cream filled pussy against Jessie's abdomen leaving Jessie to cry_

yeah you like it when I'm in control don't you? Says christina slapping Jessie in the face 

_she than grabbed her neck squeezing hard leaving Jessie to gag she was being rough with her but Jessie was loving every single minute_

_As she continued to strangle she grinded her pussy harder hearing the wetness on Jessie echoing the room once she reached her climax she fell onto the bed screaming,_

_Christina was tired and out of breath but she managed to scoot herself down to the end of the bed she spread Jessie's legs and slid two fingers into her core Jessie whined a little since she still had her hymen, Christina gently started to break through it leaving Jessie now with pleasure she finger fucked her until she came all over Christina's hand, after pulling both fingers back out she devoured the cum and blood that coated them_

my God Christina that was amazing says, Jessie, catching her breath 

_Christina laughed walking over to Jessie undoing the rope and took the bun out of Jessie's hair feeling her soft wavy hair she than laid next to her pressing a soft kiss to her cheek_

**the end**


End file.
